


snapdragons.

by thejackestofasses



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, POV Second Person, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejackestofasses/pseuds/thejackestofasses
Summary: The thought of Levi having a Valentine made something twinge uncomfortably in your stomach, and you pressed your lips into a thin line.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 309





	snapdragons.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my valentine’s exchange buddy jazzmonster on tumblr!! 💕

It was morning, and you were shuffling into the dining room to eat some breakfast, rubbing at your sleepy eyes, when through your groggy stupor, your ears picked up a familiar exasperated voice. Satan was speaking to Asmo, and the two were the only other people in the room. A bit odd, but you  _ had _ woken up earlier than usual, so you assumed that the others were either still asleep or were busy with part of their morning routine. Meanwhile, these two must have coincidentally woken up early like you had.

“...Anyway, shouldn’t you be busy going through a pile of Valentine’s letters and gifts from your adoring fans?”

“Well,  _ obviously _ , but judging by the amount of Valentines I usually get, those are going to take at least a week to get through anyway. So really, it’s hardly going to make a difference if I take a few minutes out of my day to worry about my dear big brother. I mean, you’re not listening, Satan! Something really  _ weird _ is going on with Levi!” Asmo’s hands flew up in his typical dramatic fashion, but Satan’s expression remained disinterested. 

“What about Levi?” You spoke up, drifting towards the two brothers as curiosity began to perk you up. Asmo could definitely get carried away with exaggerating, but you couldn’t help feeling concerned at the thought that there might be something wrong with Levi.

“Y/N! Oh, I know  _ you’ll _ take me seriously!” Asmo exclaimed, immediately moving over to you and latching onto your arm. “You’ll never guess where I saw Levi yesterday when I was out! I saw him walking into... a  _ flower shop _ .” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, as if he was revealing something particularly scandalous to you. Although you had a feeling that he just wanted an excuse to bring his lips close to your ear.

Well, you had to admit, it was kind of weird on its own that Asmo had seen Levi outside. But a flower shop? “Yeah, that  _ does _ seem weird,” you said, carefully leaning yourself away from Asmo just a bit.

“I’m not saying it isn’t strange,” Satan said. “When he came to my room the other day, asking about if I had a book on the language of flowers, I’d assumed it had something to do with some new series he was interested in. Wouldn’t be the first time he started researching something because he got overly invested in the lore of some fictional world. That being said, I didn’t get much of an explanation from him about it, and going outside to go to a flower shop does seem a bit much even for Levi’s obsessive nature. However—”

“Wait, he asked you for a book about the language of flowers? How could you not mention that until now? Come on, you can’t tell me you really think nothing’s going on here! What happened to your passion for playing detective?” Asmo huffed. You were definitely inclined to agree with him at this point. Levi showing a sudden and apparently intense interest in flowers was very out of character for him. 

“Asmo—“ Before Satan could respond, Asmo gasped suddenly, his eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

“Ooh, you don’t think he’s got himself a  _ Valentine _ , do you?” The thought of Levi having a Valentine made something twinge uncomfortably in your stomach, and you pressed your lips into a thin line.

Satan sighed, looking very much like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “ _ Asmo _ , do you remember how it turned out the last time you obsessed over Levi behaving strangely?” he asked, resting his chin in his hand. 

“...You mean when Asmo saw Levi looking at a map, and it turned out that he was just trying to figure out where one of his favorite idols live?”

Satan smiled at you approvingly. “Precisely. For all we know, he’s gotten carried away with some fantasy of his again, and he bought Valentine’s flowers for his shrine dedicated to that Ruri character or something.”

Asmo’s face fell. “That does sound like something he’d do, doesn’t it...? How  _ boring _ ,” he pouted.

After that, the conversation shifted topics, and you chatted idly, if a bit distractedly, with Satan and Asmo until the others all drifted into the dining room to join you for breakfast. When Levi came in, your eyes were drawn to him immediately. It was true that doing a silly little Valentine’s thing for one of his favorite characters was believable enough, but a small part of you wasn’t satisfied without knowing for sure.

What you  _ did _ know was that Levi was definitely preoccupied with  _ something _ , because he barely looked your way the whole meal, even when you said good morning to him. He practically buried his face in his plate, and then he was gone as soon as he was finished eating.

⁂

Later that day, you were passing through the hall, and you found yourself stopping in front of Levi’s room. You could swear that you heard him muttering to himself, but that wasn’t really unusual for him. ‘ _...It couldn’t hurt to check on him and see if he has plans for today, right? _ ’ you thought. So you knocked on the door, calling out, “Hey, Levi, it’s Y/N,” and you waited.

There was a long pause, then the door opened a crack to reveal Levi’s wary face. Upon locking eyes with you, his eyes widened as if he’d been caught in the midst of committing a crime, and he immediately slammed the door shut without a word.

“...Levi?”

“I’m not ready to see you yet, okay!?” What did that even mean? Frowning, you stepped away from the door feeling dejected.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you later then... I guess.”  _ Was _ it possible that he was busy making plans for a Valentine’s date with a real person, instead of spending his time fawning over 2D characters like usual? As disinclined as he was to socialize, he was obviously good looking. And what if he’d met someone else who shared his interests? He was online a lot, and there were a lot of people who met each other that way. You started to feel a little sick.

Right as you were beginning to walk away, Levi’s door flew open and he popped his head out, a panicked expression on his face. “Wait, Y/N! Come back!” 

Raising an eyebrow, you slowly walked back over to him. As soon as you were in grabbing distance, he pulled you into his room by your arm like he was afraid someone might see the two of you together. When you were in his room with him and his door was closed, he immediately let go of you. Looking at him, you realized he put what seemed like a purposeful amount of distance between you, and he was fidgeting, and he wouldn’t quite look you in the eye. Then you noticed that his left arm was hidden behind his back.

“This is a dumb idea,” he said, seemingly to himself. “This is a really, really,  _ really _ dumb idea, and I should just forget that I ever—“

“Levi, what’s going on?” You were feeling pretty confused, but you tried to keep your tone gentle rather than exasperated, in an attempt to coax him into actually talking to you.

He looked at you then, seeming slightly startled, as if he’d forgotten that you were there. Conflicting emotions flickered across his face, until finally he lurched forward and shoved whatever he’d been hiding behind his back into your arms. You looked down at what he’d given you, and you saw...  _ Oh _ .

“Flowers?” For you? 

They were snapdragons, and each one was in a different color. Yellow, white, orange, red, pink, purple. They were stunningly vibrant, and the smell that wafted from them made your eyelids briefly flutter shut in delight. Lifting your head, you saw that Levi was refusing to look you in the eye again, and this time, he was blushing profusely.

“Levi, I don’t know what to say... This is why Asmo saw you going into a flower shop? And why you asked Satan for a book on the language of flowers?” 

Apparently, “I don’t know what to say” hadn’t been the best phrase to use, because Levi didn’t seem particularly convinced that you liked the flowers. Instead, an irritated expression crossed his face at the mention of his brothers, but at least he was looking at you once more.

“Those two  _ told _ you about that? Look, a normie like you isn’t going to get it, but an otaku like me doesn’t know anything about getting someone a Valentine’s Day gift, okay?!” You weren’t entirely sure if that was an insult aimed at you or himself. Or both. “And it’s not like I’m expecting you to like them, so I’m not even going to be that upset about it if you tell me my gift sucks!”

“Levi, I think you misunderstood me, I—“

“No,  _ you’re _ the one who doesn’t understand, Y/N! It all started because I was watching this new anime,  _ If I Can’t Find True Love, I Think I’ll Go Become A Hermit Who Lives In The Woods _ , and there’s this really romantic scene at the end when the main character gives the main love interest a bouquet of flowers. And each flower represents something different in the language of flowers, so the bouquet ends up spelling out this message of his undying love for her. And she’s moved to tears! And then they kiss, and there’s this montage of their future together, with the main character monologuing about how happy his life became with her in it. Honestly, I feel like the whole happily ever after part was kind of rushed, but that’s not the point. So then I remembered that Valentine’s Day was coming up, right? And for some reason, I thought maybe I should try giving you flowers, but I wanted them to mean something like in the anime.”

You opened your mouth to speak when Levi paused for a fraction of a second to take a breath, but to no avail. “Anyway, I went to Satan and asked if he had a book on the language of flowers, and he did, so I borrowed it. I was going through the book, and like, I was just getting more and more confused because I didn’t know what would be the best symbolism to go with? But then I saw the page on snapdragons, and I remembered you talking about how you grew those back in the human world. And I thought that maybe, like, they would be a good reminder of home for you...?“

He’d  _ remembered _ that? You felt heat rushing to your own cheeks, and your heart did a little flip inside your chest.

“...But  _ then _ I was reading about how snapdragons represent deception, and what if you thought I was insulting you by calling you deceptive? Or what if reminding you of the human world just made you homesick? But  _ then _ I read that snapdragons also represent grace, and that seemed kind of nice? Plus, snapdragons were believed to be able to ward off evil, I guess? Which, like, obviously these aren’t going to protect you if some demon decides to try to eat you lololol. But I thought that maybe they could be a symbol that represents my vow to protect you here in the Devildom, like when the Lord of Shadow vows to protect Henry from his enemies in episode— Ugh, this sounds  _ so _ lame! As if you’d ever want to be a yucky otaku’s Valentine... You’d probably rather spend Valentine’s with one of my brothers... You can just throw those flowers in the trash, it’s whatever... It’s not like I put  _ that _ much effort into—“

It had become clear to you that he wasn’t going to simply give you a chance to get a word in, and now he was just muttering disparagements to himself, so feeling a bit bold, you took a step forward and you pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek. He immediately fell dead silent, other than the small choked sound he made. “I’d love to be your Valentine, Levi. And the flowers are  _ lovely _ , thank you very much,” you said as you pulled back, grinning at him.

Levi gaped at you, his hand flying up to the spot on his cheek where you’d kissed him. “R-Really...? You’re not messing with me, are you?”

“Of course not! But I feel bad because I didn’t really think you’d be interested in Valentine’s Day, so I didn’t get you anything...” You trailed off, then your face lit up as an idea popped into your head. “I know! How about we have a gameathon, and I spend the whole rest of the day playing Mononoke Land and some other games with you? I’ll even go grab a bunch of junk food we can snack on so we don’t have to leave your room for dinner! Although we should probably lock your door then, because Beel might try to get in if he smells food in here...” 

As you tapped a finger to your chin in thought, Levi stared at you as if you had waltzed straight out of his dreams. The grin that plastered itself across his face then matched yours in its pure, unadulterated joy. “Y/N...!” He reached out and grabbed your hand, his fingers trembling. “I haven’t been this happy since I got my special one of a kind Ruri-chan figurine!”

A light laugh bubbled out of you, and you squeezed Levi’s hand. That had sounded a bit silly, but admittedly, it was a pretty big compliment coming from him. “I’m really happy too. Today turned out to be way better than I’d expected,” you said.

He tilted his head suddenly, like he’d just realized something, then his smile turned a little sheepish. “Oh yeah, I guess I kind of forgot to say this, but, uh... happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N.”

The warmth you felt at the shy tone of affection in his voice was nearly all consuming. “...Happy Valentine’s Day, Levi.”


End file.
